finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Island
Islands are a recurring type of location found throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are usually remote locations and can only be accessed by boat, airship or even by riding a special chocobo. They often are home to dungeons, precious treasure, or powerful monsters. Appearances Final Fantasy The Cardia Islands are home to the Dragon Caves, where the king of Dragons, Bahamut, resides. An airship is required to reach them, as there are no docks nearby. Final Fantasy II The Tropical Island is a remote island where the Black Mask is kept. It is home to several exotic monsters and a peculiar tribe of masked men. The Mysidian Tower is located on an island southwest of Altair and north of Mysidia, and access to it is protected by a round mountain range with a small entrance. Leviathan protects this way into the small sea. Final Fantasy III In the Floating Continent, the Dwarven Hollows and the Molten Cave are located at an island to the north. When the Warriors of Light first reach the Surface World, all they find is an island where the Temple of Water and the Cave of Tides can be found. Later, when the Water Crystal is restored, and, with it, the entire Surface World, the town of Duster can be found in a small island located between the three continents. Final Fantasy IV In the Earth overworld, the Lodestone Cavern is located on an island filled with forests and mountains, and a black chocobo is necessary to land there; Mythril and the Adamant Isle Grotto are found in the archipelago north of the Mysidian continent; finally, a Chocobo forest can be found in a remote island located between Troia and the Kaipo area. At the Underworld, only one island can be found, which holds the Passage of the Eidolons. An airship shielded from the lava heat is necessary to reach it. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V In Bartz's World, Crescent is a remote town located on a fertile island. In the Merged World, Crescent is connected to the rest of the world due to the overlap between Bartz and Galuf's Worlds. However, the Island Shrine is now accessible as well, as it is now located in the middle of the Big Bridge. Final Fantasy VI In the World of Balance, the Crescent Island is the region where Thamasa and the Esper Caves are located. Only another island exists: the Triangle Island, and it is home to the extremely powerful Intangirs. After the end of the world, the world's two large continents are torn into several islands. While Crescent Island and Triangle Island remain untouched, several new islands appear: * The Northern Continent is split into seven islands: the kingdom of Figaro; Narshe; Kohlingen; Jidoor and Zozo; Doma; The Veldt; and a small island where Gau's father's house can be found. * The Southern Continent is split in three: Maranda, which is connected to Jidoor; a small island connected to the Serpent Trench where Albrook and Tzen are located; and a new location called the Solitary Island. Final Fantasy VII The small number of islands present on the Planet are generally home to Materia Caves. List of islands: * South of Junon exists a great island of the Woodlands Area where the Temple of the Ancients can be found. * The Mideel area is made of three long islands. A Materia Cave can be found at one. * The Goblin Island is located east of the Northern Continent. * The Cactus Island can be found to the south of the Gongaga Area. * The remote and inaccessible Round Island can only be entered with a gold chocobo. The most powerful Summon Materia, Knights of the Round lies in a cave inside. Final Fantasy VIII Several islands exist in the world, but only the following are noteworthy: * The country of Balamb is located in an island between Trabia and the Galbadian continent. It is actually referred to as a continent in-game, but most players recognize it as an island. * Fishermans Horizon was built at an island between the Esthar and Galbadian continents and was once used as connection between the two. * The Long Horn Island at Galbadia is located north of Dollet and is home to many Adamantoise. * The Cactuar Island is located in the Centra continent, and can only be accessed by the Ragnarok. * The Island Closest to Heaven is located near the Grandidi Forest on the Esthar continent, while the Island Closest to Hell is located in the far west of the Galbadian continent. Vicious enemies of the highest strength, and draw points with powerful spells can be found on both islands, and only the Ragnarok can land on them. * The Deep Sea Research Center is located on a mobile man-made island at a far corner of the world map, only accessible by the Ragnarok. It holds the superboss Ultima Weapon and the two strongest Guardian Forces: Bahamut and Eden. Final Fantasy IX Few islands exist in Gaia: * Daguerreo, Chocobo's Lagoon and a Qu's Marsh can all be found at the Salvage Archipelago at the Forgotten Continent. * The Shimmering Island south of the Lost Continent is a gateway between Gaia and the dying planet of Terra. * The Chocobo's Paradise is, much like the Round Island from Final Fantasy VII, located at the edge of the world. Final Fantasy X Spira features a long archipelago in the southern and western areas. * Baaj is an island located directly south of Bikanel. An abandoned temple can be found inside. * Besaid is an exotic island in the south of Spira. It is home to a temple of Yevon, where the fayth of Valefor lies. It is also the hometown of Yuna, Wakka and Lulu. * Kilika is an island north of Besaid, and also has a temple of Yevon, which houses the fayth of Ifrit. It is attacked by Sin early in the story. * Bikanel island is the homeland of the sacrilegious Al Bhed. Their city of Home is located deep within the Sanubia Sands. * The remote Omega Ruins are located in an archipelago on the far east of Spira, and is home to powerful fiends spawned by Omega's hatred. Final Fantasy XI There are many islands to be found. Qufim Island is located just to the north of the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, and is connected to the mainland by a tunnel. The islands of Elshimo and Zepwell were released with Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart. Elshimo is home to a group of Mithra, the pirates of Norg, the Sahagin, and the Tonberries. Zepwell was the former homeland of the Galkan people, but is now home to the Antica. The region of Tu'Lia is a large island floating in the sky, accessible only to adventurers who have completed a large portion of the Rise of the Zilart expansion. Purgonorgo Isle, accessible by ferry from Bibiki Bay, is the only known land to hold the Uragnites. Cape Riverne was an ordinary cape, but pieces of the cape have begun floating up into the sky, creating a series of flying islands. The Arrapago Islands are a dangerous series of islands host to Lamia and the undead. Final Fantasy XII The Purvama consists of a beautiful archipelago of floating landmasses located in the skies of Naldoan Sea. It includes the Sky Continent of Dorstonis, where the Skycity of Bhujerba and the Lhusu Mines are located. The soil of these islands is full of magicite, which lets the islands float in air. Jagd Naldoa is another archipelago located deep into the Naldoan Sea. The ancient region of Ridorana is located here, at the Ridorana Cataract. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings A hidden Purvama is revealed, the Purvama of Lemurés inhabited by the flying aegyl, and the Yarhi, a summonable race of monsters. The following islands can be explored in this region: * Zephyr is an aegyl settlement where Vaan and his crew meet Llyud. * Tormelados is sacred grounds to the aegyl due to the presence of an auralith. * The Muruc Cashuac Skysea is the greatest island and features three smaller islands inside the expanse lake inside: ** Cebe, Isle of Treasures ** Isshu, Jewel of the Skysea ** Oghu, the Veiled Isle * Tswarra is an abandoned island filled with lush jungle and ferocious monsters. * Arda is an enormous landmass hosting a mountain range with high peaks. * Lesrekta is a mystical area, where the Yarhi originate. * High in the skies is located the Keep of Forgotten Time where Feolthanos himself resides. Final Fantasy XIV Vylbrand is a large island in Eorzea, where the city-state of Limsa Lominsa is located. Several smaller islands can be seen in the vicinity. The Seal Rock is an island located in the Strait of Merlthor. Originally a plot element from the unfinished storyline of version 1.0, the Seal Rock reappeared in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Patch 3.05 as a PvP area for Frontline matches. ''Final Fantasy XV Chapter 14 starts on Angelgard, a small and remote island that has a prison and colossal swords stuck to the ground, presumed to be Bahamut's. This peculiarly shaped island is visible off the coast of Galdin Quay and the party can gaze at it from the mainland. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The locations of Mullonde, Nelveska Temple and Midlight's Deep are located on islands in different areas of post-Cataclysm Ivalice. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The region of Jylland has three islands: Zellea, the Forbidden Land, the Neslowe Passage and Goug. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Cardia Islands, named "Bahamut Isles" in the game, make an appearance as the game's world is based on the world of the original Final Fantasy. Several islands surround the continents and can only be accessed by magical rails. A wholly new island called "Shinryu's Isle" is located directly east of the Ryukahn Desert. Final Fantasy Adventure The world is one huge continent, but there's two islands. One which contains the Undersea Volcano and the other is a small lone island. On this island, the player can farm valuable Elixirs by killing all enemies on the screen. Once the enemies are all killed, a treasure chest will appear in the middle of the island. The Final Fantasy Legend The World of Ocean located on the fifth floor of the Tower consists of various small islands surrounded by an ocean, and each are connected by small caves. Final Fantasy Legend III The game starts out with continents, but when the party arrives in the future of their world. These continents have been flooded by the Water Entity and became nothing more than six small islands. Bravely Default The Dimension's Hasp is located in the Kustra Archipelago. Etymology An island or isle is any piece of sub-continental land that is surrounded by water. Category:Islands Category:Recurring location types